icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evgeny Kuznetsov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Chelyabinsk, Russia | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2009 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }}Yevgeny Yevgenyevich Kuznetsov (Russian: Евгений Евгеньевич Кузнецов; born May 19, 1992) is a Russian professional ice hockey forward currently playing for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played for Traktor Chelyabinsk of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He has represented Russia in junior and senior level competitions on numerous occasions, winning gold medals at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, as well as at the 2012 IIHF World Championship and 2014 IIHF World Championship. Playing career Professional Kuznetsov made his professional debut in the 2009–10 season with Traktor Chelyabinsk of the KHL. That season, he played 35 games, totaling eight points. After his performance for Traktor, he was ranked as the third-best European skater by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau for the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, where he was eventually selected in the first round, 26th overall, by the Washington Capitals. In the 2011-12 season, Kuznetsov was selected to the KHL All-Star Game. During the season, he also won the Continental Cup and bronze medals with his team. It was reported that during the 2013-14 season, Kuznetsov earned $3.8 million to play for Traktor. On March 8, 2014, Kuznetsov signed an entry-level contract with the Washington Capitals. On March 25, he scored his first career NHL goal, which happened to be a short-handed goal, against the Los Angeles Kings with under a minute left to tie the game; the Capitals, however, eventually lost 5–4 in the shootout. On April 23, 2015, Kuznetsov scored the first and second Stanley Cup playoff goals of his career against the New York Islanders. In the same game, he also had an assist in an eventual 5–1 Washington win. On April 27, 2015, he scored the game-winning goal in Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals against the Islanders in the same series, advancing the Capitals to a Conference Semi-finals match-up against the 2014-15 Presidents Trophy-winning New York Rangers. During the 2015-16 season, Kuznetsov set a career high in points with 77 and was named to his first All-Star Game as a replacement for Capitals teammate Alexander Ovechkin, who pulled out due to a lower-body injury. International play Kuznetsov played for Team Russia at the 2010 World Junior Championships held in Saskatchewan, Canada. He was selected as the player of the game for Russia after the preliminary round game against Austria. Kuznetsov again represented Russia in the 2011 World Junior Championships in Buffalo, New York. He was the only 18-year-old on the Russian team; every other player was 19. He finished second in the tournament in scoring, with four goals and seven assists in seven games. He also had three assists in the gold medal game, in which Russia overcame a 3–0 deficit in the third period against Canada to win 5–3. Kuznetsov was named by the tournament coaches as one of the three best players on his team, and was named to the tournament all-star team by the media. He was also named the best player in the match against Norway, in which he recorded one goal and one assist. He finished tied for second in the tournament in scoring, alongside teammate Vladimir Tarasenko, with four goals and seven assists. Kuznetsov then served as team captain for Russia at the 2012 World Junior Championships, the third year in a row he participated in the tournament. On December 29, 2011, in a game against Latvia, Kuznetsov recorded three goals and six assists for nine points in an emphatic 14–0 win for Russia. This set a record for most points by a Russian player at the World Juniors, as well as the second-highest total in a game in the history of the tournament, one point behind Peter Forsberg of Sweden, who set the record in 1993. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * Evgeny Kuznetsov's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1992 Category:Russian hockey players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk player Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players